


Dark

by RisingSun



Series: Reflections [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun/pseuds/RisingSun
Summary: The treasures waited to be discovered under the layers of the thrilling darkness.





	Dark

When the news of a new trainee from Japan started circulating around their group the youngest started wondering what kind of guy will join them. His obvious excitement quickly affected his hyungs’ mood as well, so by the time the Japanese boy nervously appeared in front of them the anticipation skyrocketed.

Later that night Wooseok’s first impression wrapped around the word “dark”. He knew he probably looked like a curious kid staring at the tall foreigner whose dark clothes made him look even thinner and out of place. The dark aura consumed him, strangely making him look handsome and cool – something Wooseok had to admit was appealing, but the look in his eyes could only be described as warm, contrasting his overall appearance. He was obviously scanning his surroundings, shyly, but curiously looking back at all the boys in front of him and when his eyes landed on the youngest one Wooseok felt him get somewhat intimidated, as if the younger’s tall appearance scared him. So he offered a smile, relieved when the Japanese boy visibly relaxed – even if just a tiny bit.

Then he spoke, the color of his voice carrying a deep darkness as well, but the tone wasn’t unpleasant in the least. Wooseok liked it and he liked his name even more. Yuto – it was obviously Japanese and the tall maknae liked the sound of it, the way his own lips wrapped around it when he secretly, childishly rolled it off his own tongue when he thought no one would notice. It was a simple name, easy to pronounce, easy to like and it made him wonder if the person carrying it was like that too.

To say that Wooseok was intrigued would be an understatement. Darkness was alluring, it held secrets a boy like Wooseok was eager to discover. He was never the one to be easily scared of something as simple as darkness was anyway - most of the times it was just calling him out to unveil the hidden treasures trapped in its embrace. Treasures like Yuto’s name or his deep voice or those warm eyes and a glimpse of a genuine smile he somehow managed to get by the end of the evening. It was thrilling.

Yuto didn’t like darkness one bit. He was afraid of it. He loved black clothes though, as if wearing the color would protect him from the darkness around. This little secret was revealed to the rest of their little family pretty quickly as the Japanese boy had to make his own life in the new surroundings at least a bit easier. Adding battling with monsters from the dark to the list of worries in the foreign grounds would indeed be unnecessary.

Just like the rest of the members, Wooseok also found it endearing. And it was just one of the layers of darkness the family started peeling off Yuto’s dark exterior as tiny rays of bright light made their way out, to be seen and appreciated.

The Japanese boy liked to keep to himself and didn’t speak much unless he needed to. Part of the reason was certainly a language barrier, but they all caught early on just how hardworking he was. He studied relentlessly and didn’t hesitate to ask for help if that meant improving. It was admirable and everyone was more than happy to help. Their relationship with the only non-Korean person in the group started developing like that and the silent agreement that slow progress in getting to know the new boy was good enough could be sensed in the apparent satisfaction on everyone’s faces.

Wooseok was impatient. Yuto’s shyness was a high wall to jump over, but Wooseok was tall and childishly confident. The persistence he showed in trying to be around the slightly older boy, practically dancing around him in an effort to get closer was finally rewarded with a smile. And not just a polite, sweet, small one – the one you could easily miss if you weren’t looking for it, but the very special, big one that lit up his whole face. It lit up the whole room, leaving Wooseok stunned as he stared, much like when he first laid his eyes on the Japanese boy.

Just like that the final layers of darkness disappeared as Wooseok found the shining treasure, radiating warmth and genuine happiness – and he knew that it was just the first one in many to come. A thrilling ride to look forward to.   


End file.
